Next of Kin
by hateshi
Summary: Everything was fine until Happosai recieved a mysterious letter...from his niece? She's coming to town and ready to train under her Great Uncle. Ranma's newest fiancee? The new school heir? What! Rating may go up.
1. The Letter

****

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi is the sole creator of Ranma ½ and all character therein. But the plot is mine!

**Next of Kin**

1: The Letter

* * *

Happosai bounced into the main dining room just as Kasumi was setting down breakfast on the table. 

"Hello Happosai," Kasumi said with a smile. "Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Happosai nodded as he shifted a mysterious cloth bag from his shoulder to the ground. Kasumi looked at the bag with mild interest. "Did you just come back from traveling again Mr. Happosai?"

"You could say this bag contains the fruit of my labor." Kasumi nodded and headed back into the kitchen to get the tea. Happosai ditched the wise look and clung to the bag like a kitten to catnip. "My treasures."

Nabiki entered the room still in her pajamas and yawned, enjoying the luxury of a Sunday morning and nowhere to be. Akane followed, but stopped short at the sight of Happosai. She narrowed her eyes slightly, wary of the pervert. Not wanting to be rude, she nodded politely in his direction.

"Akane!" Happosai squealed as he rushed towards the girl with outstretched arms. Akane tensed, waiting for impact, but before he could reach her, Happosai felt a kick to his head.

"Man, you never give up," growled Ranma, not happy at the unexpected arrival of his 'master.' Happosai shed fake tears and rubbed the slight bump on his head. "Now is that any way to treat your poor master?! You should show some respect!"

Ranma rolled his eyes. Happosai looked around and grabbed a glass of cold water on the table and threw it at Ranma. Instantly replacing the grumpy teenaged boy was an equally grumpy buxom redhead Ranma with a wet t-shirt. Happosai clung to the girl Ranma's chest as she cried put with repulsion. Ripping the letch from her chest, she threw his across the room. Akane and Nabiki looked on, chopping on food. Happosai stood on his feet, glaring at Ranma. Before he could react, the door slid open and in rushed Saotome Genma and Tendo Soun.

"Master!" they cried, rushing to his feet. Happosai switched his glance from Ranma to his old students. "Yes well- Hey what are you doing?!"

Happosai found Ranma going through his bag. Ranma held up a bra. "You dirty old pervert. What do you need these for?"

As the bag tumbled over and the contents of women's undergarments spilled across the floor, Akane reached and held up a pair of panties. "These are MINE!"

Ranma looked at the panties and rolled her eyes. "Who would want a dumb girl's underwear anyway."

Akane's vein popped. "Well excuuuuuuuse me."

Scowling, she returned to eating. Happosai went into stealth mode and re-stole the said panties and stuffed them into his bag. Hopping up, he grabbed the bra from Ranma's hands. "Mine."

Kasumi returned with a tray of tea and set it on the table. Reaching in her apron pocket, she pulled out the day's mail. Looking up, she smiled and gestured for everyone to sit and the table and eat, in an effort tot break the obvious tension in the room. Grumbling, Happosai and Ranma sat down at the table. Ranma grabbed the teapot and poured some hot water over her head, changing back into male Ranma. Kasumi sorted the mail. "Bill...Bill...Oh look, a challenge letter from Ryoga..."

Ranma reached over and grabbed the letter. Furrowing his eyebrows, he skimmed the letter as Akane peeked over his shoulder.

"Hey," she exclaimed. "The date of the challenge was two days ago."

"Figures. The guy has no sense of direction," said Ranma, putting the note away. Everyone returned to his or her meal when Kasumi held up an envelope. "Happosai, you have mail."

Happosai looked up from his bowl with interest. He reached over the table and opened it. Everyone else watched as Happosai's carefree expression changed to one of a more serious nature.

"What is it Master?" Tendo looked concerned. Saotome shifted. "Does it have to do with the dojo? Is it a challenge? A threat?"

"Hush!" Happosai whacked Soun with his pipe. "This "–Happosai waved the letter around – "is a letter from my great niece in China. She wrote that she is coming to Japan to have me train her."

"She arrives tomorrow." Happosai set the letter down in front of the speechless crowd. He started to contemplate this as he smoked his pipe. She'll stay here of course. Maybe Ranma can show her around. She's about your age you know. If she's half the fighter I am, then she'd make the best heir to the dojo."

Seeing at what he was getting at, Soun and Genma exchanged worried glances. Happosai cackled. "Who knows? Maybe Saotome and I will join families instead of Tendo and Saotome."

"Wait a minute," said Nabiki, slamming her hand on the table. "Your 'niece' writes a letter out of no where, telling you to train her in the way of Anything Goes Martial Arts and we are suppose to believe this and just let her stay here? Where's the proof in all this?!"

"Nabiki's right. We don't know this girl. I mean, have you even met this girl before?" asked Kasumi, biting her lip. Nabiki started to go through the envelope for clues.

"Well, the last time I saw her she was three, and I haven't heard from her since. That was about thirteen years back. But if she's any relation of mine, she will know the family secret."

Everyone leaned in a little closer. Waiting.

"Oh well! We'll find out tomorrow. Ranma you be sure to show her a good time. After all, if she is my niece, then she is also an heir to the Schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts. You can marry her and I will consol Akane!"

Akane looked horrified at the thought, and Soun and Genma didn't look to far behind her. Ranma looked at all the faces and laughed. "Hey, maybe she'll be cute. That would be a change from a certain tomboy I know."

Akane whacked him over the head with her mallet. "Ranma, you can be such a jerk!" she said, standing up. Sending him a glare, she stormed out of the room. Kasumi shook her head at Ranma. Ranma scowled, avoiding her 'look'. "I was only joking."

Nabiki pulled out two photographs. "Hey, I found something."

The pictures were slightly faded, worn at the corner. In the first picture, a female version of Happosai could be found holding a baby, while Happosai himself was standing in the background, making faces. The second revealed a girl about eleven or twelve standing in a school uniform, her aqua hair in braids. Thick black frames adorned her face, and her smile revealed shiny braces. She slumped slightly, and looked all around sickly. "Here are some pictures. They're old, but at least it can give you an idea of what I look like."

Everyone stared at the picture, while Ranma burst into laughter. "That girl _must_ be related to Happosai! Bwahahahahaha."

Happosai's face fell, tears stinging his eyes. His own flesh and blood! Women like that weren't supposed to exist. Turning to the laughing boy, he growled. "You can laugh now but she could just as well be your wife!"

Ranma suddenly closed his trap and shuddered at the idea. Across the table, Genma and Soun relaxed. This girl would be no threat on the kids' engagement. She barely looked well enough to stand, let alone act as heir and fight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked the beginning. The rest of my chapters will be a lot longer. Anyway, I hope you all review with comments or suggestions. They'd be really appreciated. This is the first fic I've posted so be kind! 


	2. The Name

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi is the sole creator of Ranma ½ and all character therein. But the plot is mine!

**Next of Kin**

2: The Name

* * *

He was standing at the alter. It was a western style wedding. His bride, Akane, was covered with a lace veil. He was nervous. This was it. He turned to the minister...Happosai?! That couldn't be right. Ranma looked again, but it was true.

"..._Speak now or forever hold you peace."_

_Ranma turned and faced the crowd. There was his father and his mother, both looking proud. He could see Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi Tendo. Shampoo and Ukyo were there as well. Ryoga even managed to make it on time, and with a date no less. But who was she? Ranma squinted his eyes. Short blue hair, a boyish attitude...she looked like Akane. But that couldn't be right, for Akane was here, next to him. _

"..._may now kiss the bride." _

_Ranma smiled, lifting the veil. His blushing bride...had long hair? Perplexed, Ranma threw the veil over the girl to reveal Happosai's niece?! Grinning like an idiot, her braces caught the light and shined into his face. Her thick glasses slid down her nose, _

_only to have her push them up again. Snorting, she made a kissy face._

"_Kiss me RAN-ma! Hah hah hah snort "_

Ranma woke with a start, panting hard. What a horrible nightmare. Ranma shook his head as if to clear the memory completely. Marrying an un-cute girl was one thing, but marrying ugly chick was a completely different story.

Ranma looked over at the sleeping panda that was his father. Today was the day that she was suppose to arrive. Ranma could still hear his father's voice yelling at him that there was no way that he could break the engagement with Akane. Rolling his eyes, he went back to sleep.

* * *

"Ranma come visit Shampoo?"

Ranma looked up from the ground to realize that he was standing in front of the Cat Café. He had been a daze ever since he had that dream earlier. The idea that he was destined to be related to Happosai was more than he could handle. Shampoo pounced on him and wrapped him in a big hug before noticing Akane fuming besides him. She gave Akane a smirk and squeezed the poor boy tighter. "Ranma leave un-cute girl for Shampoo. Romantic. We go on date now?"

Akane crossed her arms. "Ranma, we need to get to the store. So stop feeling up Shampoo in public and let's GO."

Ranma, who was trying to pry off Shampoo, look at Akane and scowled. "I am NOT feeling up Shampoo. Are you blind?! She grabbed onto me!"

"Oh sure."

"Ranma love Shampoo. You leave now." Shampoo stuck out her tongue. Akane twitched. Ranma looked from one girl to the next, before a sly grin graced his lips. "What's wrong Akane? Jealous?"

Akane looked at Ranma and growled. Grabbing a glass of water from the café, she poured it over the couple. Ranma blinked, standing in wet clothes. Akane glared. "I'm going to the store. You two LOVEBIRDS can stay and play all you want."

Ranma watched Akane storm off in confusion. Rolling her eyes, Ranma sighed.

"Meow."

Ranma's eyes popped and slowly turned her head to see kitty Shampoo attached to her shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Crying, Ranma broke out into a sprint, flailing her arms. Shampoo dug her nails tighter into Ranma's shoulder, mewing for dear life. As she ran down the street, people stopped to stare.

"Help me, help me help me!" screamed Ranma, before crashing into someone. Falling over, she lay on the ground in a daze. Shampoo, who had the sense to let go and land gracefully on her feet, stood over the poor girl and began to lick Ranma's face.

"Why, if it isn't the pig-tailed girl!"

Ranma groaned as she recognized the owner's voice. Kuno. Great.

"Mew."

Kuno grinned as he found his love in his arms. Never mind that she was foaming at the mouth and trembling like a leaf. "I knew you cared for me! Now let's go on a date."

Ranma pushed herself away only to find that he wouldn't let her go. "Let go of me you big oaf!"

"Is this man bothering you?"

Ranma turned her head to find a most peculiar sight. A man, wearing what looked like a kimono underneath armor stood tall in his 6'1" frame. Ranma's eyes widened at the sight of a sword tucked into his belt. His hair, a blue-green, was long and pulled back into a ponytail. Shampoo was nowhere in sight. Ranma opened her mouth, but Kuno beat her to the punch.

"Fiend, why are you talking to my pig-tailed goddess?" Kuno glared at the stranger, pulling out his katana and pointing it at the tall male. The man merely glanced at the weapon with a raised brow. "Careful young man, for someday that attitude will get you in trouble."

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, will cut down your insolence." Ranma rolled her eyes and started to push away from him.

"What's going on here?" Ranma, Kuno, and the stranger turned to see Akane standing there with groceries, looking confused. "Ranma, do you know this person?"

The said man glanced at Akane. She said that the redheaded girl was Ranma. _Interesting._

"Akane!" Kuno forgot all sense of battle as he looked at the girl. Akane sweatdropped and waved weakly. Ranma took advantage of Kuno's distracted state to escape from his grasp. The stranger nodded towards Ranma and took his leave, as mysteriously as he came. Akane and Ranma watched his retreating form.

"Ranma, who was that?"

"No idea," replied Ranma, before knocking the ogling Kuno unconscious. Akane shrugged and started walking home, with Ranma trailing behind her.

"...Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"Want me to carry a few bags? They look heavy..."

"..." Akane blushed, holding out the heaviest bags. Ranma took them, staring at her face. "What's wrong with your face?"

Akane's mood immediately changed, as she hit Ranma with a bag. "Ow!"

"Idiot..." mumbled Akane.

* * *

Happosai paced back and forth, upset. Where was she? It was nighttime, and he was tired of waiting outside on the deck to great her. Happosai took another look at the picture of her. This niece of his; this ugly, retched, backwater girl. Had he really promised to train her? It was hard to recall everything he had done in his lifetime. Was she strong? Could she fight? Or would she bring shame to him, and his dojo?

"Would Happosai like some tea?" said Kasumi, holding a cup. She was dressed for bed, he noticed.

Happosai nodded, accepting the small gift from the girl. True, he would rather it had been sake, and Kasumi a girl a bit more loose. "Don't worry, I'm sure she just got caught up in traveling. I'm sure she's safe."

Happosai sat and drank his tea. Kasumi nodded, and took her leave. Now everything was quiet again. Leaning back against the wall, Happosai cradled his tea and pondered Kasumi's words of comfort...

"Uncle ...Happosai?" Happosai could hear a voice floating through the air. It was soft. Pleasant...

"Happosai!" The man awoke with a start. Had he been sleeping? Happosai rubbed his bleary eyes and looked up. A shadow of a woman. Could it be...

"...Anko?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Second chapter, YAY! Sorry it's still pretty short. Anyway, I hope you all review with comments or suggestions. They'd be really appreciated. This is the first fic I've posted so be kind!

**TopQuark** – Can do! I hope you find this chapter as interesting as the last!

**AozoraMika** – Thank you so much! I think you'll enjoy what happens in Ranma's love life. Don't we all?

**Hououza** – You're right! Tee-hee. Did you expect the reactions as they were?

**Cloud** – Awh, thanks! Don't worry, the main category is humor, and I won't reveal my secret romance category just yet.

**Taka** – Why, thank you. I plan to get out as much as this untold tale as possible. I hope I don't get flames but- it can't be helped. At least I can refer to your wonderful review as comfort! Thanks for the Character comment. I had to read a lot of Ranma ½, let me tell you...

**Queen of the Paperclips – **I shall try my best!

**Vipercobra – **Thanks, hope you enjoyed chapter two!


End file.
